Lavande
by Liesel Malefoy-Maxwell
Summary: Et si Lavande n'était pas aussi légère qu'elle en avait l'air ? Si elle était pleinement consciente des sentiments de son Ron-ron pour Hermione ? Le quitterait-elle pour autant ? Rien n'est moins sûr... (RW/LB, RW/HG)
1. Une conversation difficile

Bonjour à toutes !

Je sais que certaines d'entre vous attendent la suite de **Cette boite, etc **(et rassurez-vous, j'y travaille), mais cette histoire s'est imposée à moi, je n'ai rien pu faire, à part l'écrire.

Je ne sais pas trop d'où elle vient, peut-être d'avoir revu le film à la télé il y a quelques semaines... Toujours est il que je me suis un peu penchée sur le personnage de Lavande, qui n'est peut-être pas très maligne dans les bouquins, mais qui n'est pas complètement cruche non plus ! J'ai voulu approfondir un peu ce personnage, lui donner de la profondeur, de la complexité... Tout l'intérêt des fanfictions en somme !

Je tenais simplement à vous prévenir que Lavande risque d'être un peu OOC, peut-être qu'elle est aussi comme ça dans les Ron/Lavande (je ne peux pas savoir, je n'en ai jamais lu... C'est trop contraire à ma vision de Harry Potter !), mais j'ai essayé d'en faire quelque chose de nouveau, et de différent. J'ignore si cela vous plaira, c'est pour le moins...expérimental !

Mais je me tais...et place au texte !

* * *

**Chapitre 1****: Une c****onversation difficile**

Lavande respira profondément. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas facile, ni même agréable. Mais c'était nécessaire. Et elle voulait le faire depuis longtemps déjà. Il fallait qu'elle se jette à l'eau, elle le devait.

« Ron-ron ? Est-ce que je pourrais te parler quelques instants s'il-te-plait… ?

-…

- Seule à seul ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler ouvertement de notre couple devant tout le monde ! »

Oh ! La gaffe… Vite, vite, se reprendre avant qu'il ne s'énerve !

« Excuse-moi, je sais que tes amis ne sont pas « tout le monde », et que tu leur fais confiance. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Mais tu peux comprendre qu'il y a des choses que je n'oserais pas dire devant eux, non ?

-…

- Oh, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, tu crois que je ne remarque pas les regards que tu jettes à Parvati quand elle est avec nous ? Elle est mon amie et je lui fais confiance ! Tout comme toi avec…_eux_. »

Le mépris, ou au moins l'antipathie, étaient passés dans sa voix. D'habitude, elle arrivait mieux à cacher les sentiments que lui inspiraient les deux meilleurs amis de son petit copain. Et maintenant il la fusillait du regard ! Décidément, cette conversation n'avait pas pris la direction qu'elle aurait souhaité lui donner. Mais il était encore temps de se rattraper !

« Excuse-moi Ron-ron, ce n'est pas du tout ce dont je voulais te parler. Et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, pas alors que j'ai quelque chose de si important à te dire. »

Elle marqua une courte pause, savourant son effet, guettant la surprise et l'intérêt dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

« Non ! Non, ne dis rien ! J'ai besoin de beaucoup de courage pour te dire ce que j'ai à te dire, et si tu parles, je n'y arriverais pas, je me connais… »

Un petit gloussement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle aimait faire comprendre à Ron qu'il la troublait toujours autant, même après plusieurs mois de relation. Parvati était d'accord avec elle, il était important que les hommes aient l'impression d'avoir le pouvoir dans une relation, ils trouvaient cela rassurant. Et puis, c'était très pratique pour souligner sa propre fragilité, ainsi que son besoin d'être protégée, tout ce qui faisait sa féminité…

« Ecoute, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Je crois que tu n'es toi-même pas vraiment au point en ce qui concerne tes sentiments, ou les raisons pour lesquelles tu es dans cette relation, et ça me fait un petit peu peur, pour tout t'avouer. »

Elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort, pour le début de la conversation. Elle avait l'habitude de parler ainsi à Parvati, mais vu le regard un peu perdu de son Ron-ron, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'y aller en douceur, si elle souhaitait réellement se faire comprendre. Il ne fallait pas non plus lui faire peur. Parler simplement, c'était la clé.

« Je ne veux pas rompre, si c'est la question que tu te poses ! Non, non, pas du tout ! Tu connais mes sentiments, ils n'ont pas changé. Je suis toujours très heureuse, et très honorée que tu m'aies choisie, moi, pour être à tes côtés. J'adore sortir avec toi, et ce n'est pas près de changer, je tiens à te rassurer sur ce point. »

Tact et diplomatie, teintés d'une légère dose de manipulation, voilà comment il fallait procéder. Voilà qui tombait bien, elle excellait dans ces domaines ! Après tout, elle était une femme, il s'agissait tout de même de ses armes de prédilection…

« Non, ce ne sont pas mes sentiments, ni mon engagement par rapport à notre relation que je suis en train de remettre en question. Ce sont plutôt les tiens, pour être honnête avec toi. Je crois que tu as perdu de vue tes priorités, et j'aimerais que tu sois aussi franc avec moi que j'essaye de l'être en ce moment avec t… Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait ! Je voudrais que tu me laisses finir, j'ai encore beaucoup à dire…

Tu vois, je pense que la base pour une relation saine, et sérieuse, une relation qui peut évoluer et durer, c'est le partage et la communication. Avec des mots simples : passer du temps ensemble et parler. Je pense que c'est la clé. Or, j'ai l'impression que ça manque cruellement à notre relation…

Oui, je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé. Je sais que le Quidditch et les révisions prennent tout ton temps, qu'un rendez-vous par semaine, c'est déjà beaucoup, et que tu as besoin de passer du temps avec tes amis tout comme j'ai besoin de passer du temps avec les miens… Je sais tout ça, mais tu vois, je crois que prendre ensemble un repas par jour, ou réviser ensemble, ou s'asseoir ensemble en cours, ça pourrait nous permettre de partager plus de choses…

Mais essaye de me comprendre, aussi ! Toutes ces choses, tu les fais avec ELLE. Tout tourne toujours d'ELLE, d'Hermione. N'essaye même pas de nier ! Tu révises avec Hermione, tu manges avec Hermione, tu te mets avec elle pour les travaux de groupe. C'est avec elle que tu parles entre les cours et aux récrés, c'est elle que tu taquines, elle que tu chatouilles, c'est à elle que tu racontes tes blagues en premier et c'est à elle que tu lis les lettres de ta famille.

Non, je ne suis pas en train de faire une crise de jalousie, pas du tout ! Et je ne suis pas hystérique non plus ! Je sais qu'on a déjà parlé de tout ça, et je sais que tu es persuadé qu'il ne s'agit que d'une amie. Je. Le. Sais. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, et j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes, et que tu prennes mes remarques en considérations. Pour une fois.

Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Je pense que tu te caches derrière cette prétendue _amitié_ pour ne pas t'avouer quels sont tes sentiments réels. Je pense que notre relation t'arrange bien aussi, parce qu'elle t'évite de te poser la moindre question quant à ce que tu ressens.

Je pense que tu es amoureux d'Hermione. Ca se voit tellement que tout le château s'en est rendu compte. Il faudrait que je sois stupide pour ne pas le voir. Je pense que tu es fou amoureux d'elle mais que tu n'auras jamais le courage de lui avouer. Parce qu'elle est si parfaite. Beaucoup trop bien pour toi.

Alors tu choisis de faire comme si elle n'était qu'une amie. Tu choisis de te mettre en couple avec une fille que tu n'aimes pas, pour t'empêcher de penser que celle que tu aimes vraiment est inaccessible.

Inutile de protester, tu _sais_ que c'est vrai. J'ai eu besoin de temps pour accepter cette réalité, mais maintenant, cela ne me dérange plus. Je l'accepte, je t'accepte tel que tu es, car moi je t'aime ! Je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu regardes tes sentiments en face. Je veux que tu acceptes tes sentiments pour Hermione, que tu réalises qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre vous, et que tu reviennes vers moi une fois que tu auras compris tout cela. »

La bombe était lâchée. Ce n'était vraiment pas une conversation facile, mais Lavande espérait sincèrement que leur relation évoluerait et que quelque chose de bon pourrait ressortir de toute cette histoire.

« Je veux que tu acceptes cet amour, et que tu acceptes que rien n'en ressortira. Je veux que tu réalises qu'il ne sert à rien de continuer à fantasmer sur ta meilleure amie qui ne pensera jamais à toi comme tu penses à elle. Jamais, et tu le sais !

Je sais que je te fais souffrir, mais crois-moi, je le fais pour ton bien. Pour que tu puisses passer à autre chose le plus rapidement possible. C'est la seule façon pour que nous puissions être heureux ensemble, sans regrets ni amertume. Sans le moindre « si ». Je veux que tu m'aimes, et que tu sois sûr de toi.

Je sais que cela va être une étape difficile, pour toi, comme pour notre couple. Mais je suis prête à tout, prête au pire, prête à courir le risque de te perdre pour avoir une chance de te garder. Est-ce que tu réalises seulement la force de mon amour pour toi ?

Je sais qu'Hermione est l'unique obstacle à notre bonheur. Pas sa personne, bien sûr, mais tes sentiments pour elle. Je suis consciente de la menace que ces sentiments représentent, c'est pour cela que je veux que tu les dépasses. Je sais que tu auras beaucoup de mal, mais je serai là pour toi, pour te soutenir durant tout le processus.

Je crois que tu vas m'en vouloir. Je suis prête. Je pourrais affronter tellement pour nous, mon Ron-Ron… Je ne crois pas que tu réalises ! Ne fais pas cette tête, je sais ce que tu penses. Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois… Je sais que _toi_, tu n'es pas aussi engagé dans cette relation que moi, je m'en suis bien rendue compte, je ne suis pas idiote. Mais je sais aussi pourquoi tu manques d'engagement et nous allons y remédier, tous les deux !

Je me doute bien que tu vas tenter ta chance avec _elle_, je me rends compte que tu vas surement rompre avec moi. Mais je sais que c'est avec moi que tu reviendras, quand tu te sentiras trop seul et que tu auras besoin de quelqu'un, je sais que tu n'oublieras pas mes sentiments, je SAIS que tout ce que nous vivons en ce moment ne peut pas se produire pour rien ! Notre histoire a une signification, je le sais.

Tu ne t'en rends certainement pas compte, mais il y a une raison pour laquelle nous sommes ensemble malgré le fait que tu aies des sentiments pour… D'accord ! D'accord, je ne dirais plus son nom, ne me regarde pas comme ça, elle n'entendra rien, elle est bien trop loin !

Mais laisse-moi parler alors : je disais que si tu sors avec moi, alors que tu as des sentiments pour elle, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Tu n'as pas choisi n'importe quelle fille. Je pense que quelque part, tu as aussi des sentiments pour moi, je ne vois pas d'autre explication !

Alors, une fois que tu seras débarrassé de tes sentiments pour cette fille, tu les verras beaucoup plus clairement, les raisons qui t'ont poussé dans mes bras : tes sentiments pour moi. Et même s'ils ne sont pas encore très développés, je les encouragerai, je les soignerai, je les ferai grandir. Je t'aimerai comme personne ne t'a jamais aimé, et tu tomberas amoureux de moi, c'est ainsi que cela doit se produire !

Fais-moi confiance, mon Ron-Ron. Comme toujours, je prends les choses en main. »

Lavande ferma les yeux un court instant, et reprit ses esprits après son long monologue. Elle aurait aimé connaitre les réactions de Ron face à de telles déclarations. Malheureusement, elle était seule, face au miroir de la salle de bain, et son imagination ne lui était pas d'un grand secours ce matin. Comment réagirait-il si elle osait lui avouer tout cela en face ? Cette question la hantait, mais elle n'osait pas…

« LAVAAAANDE ! Mais c'est pas vrai, tu es toujours dans la salle de bain ? On peut savoir ce que tu y fais ? Tu essayes de te noyer ou quoi ? Tu fais chier, je suis sûre que tu as encore pris toute l'eau chaude ! Et il ne me reste que 5 minutes avant de descendre au petit-déjeuner, comment est ce que tu veux que je me prépare ? Je te préviens que tu vas prendre cher quand tu vas sortir de là ! »

Lavande soupira, et jeta un dernier regard au miroir. Elle aurait tellement aimé être capable de dire tout ça à Ron ! Mais elle s'en savait incapable. Elle était trop…timide, trop peu sure d'elle. Elle avait trop peur des conséquences. Trop peur qu'il la rejette et que leur prophétie d'amour ne se réalise pas. Elle aurait aimé jouer les grandes dames, très dignes, mais elle se rendait compte que quand il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de dignité.

Les insultes de Parvati se faisant plus vulgaires et plus insistantes, elle finit par déverrouiller la porte pour la laisser entrer. Parvati avait souvent besoin de crier très fort, mais sa colère retombait aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Lavande, en habituée, se contenta de la laisser se plaindre en attendant la fin de sa crise. Apparemment, la douche eut un effet apaisant, puisque les cris s'arrêtèrent. Au bout d'un moment, elle prit la parole :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissée entrer ? Je t'ai entendu parler toute seule, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Non, je ne parlais pas, c'est juste que… Enfin…

- Lav', je sais bien que tu t'entraines devant le miroir quand tu as des choses importantes à dire à quelqu'un que tu aimes… C'est Ron ? »

Parvati avait toujours été beaucoup trop clairvoyante pour son propre bien… La plupart du temps, Lavande appréciait beaucoup que son amie la comprenne sans même qu'elles aient besoin d'échanger une parole, mais aujourd'hui, cette complicité lui pesait.

Elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'en parler. A part avec Ron, bien sûr, mais elle n'était même pas sure d'y parvenir un jour…

« Lav', tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais… »

Elle pouvait, oui, mais elle ne voulait pas. Pas cette fois. Parvati la soutenait toujours, mais elle n'était pas sure qu'elle serait en mesure de la comprendre. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été passionnément amoureuse… Comment pourrait-elle comprendre ? Lavande avait confiance en son amie, mais elle avait trop peur de son jugement. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était d'être jugée par un œil extérieur et critique ! Elle quitta donc la salle de bain avec précipitation, après avoir rassuré son amie autant qu'elle en était capable:

« Merci d'être là pour moi, P., tu es la meilleure ! »

Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule dans son dortoir, avant d'affronter sa journée. A cette heure-ci, tout le monde était déjà descendu et elle appréciait ce petit moment de calme avant la cacophonie du petit-déjeuner.

« euh… Lavande ? »

Pas tout le monde, apparemment ! Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à être dérangée, puis se retourna, pour faire face à…

« Hermione !? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, le rat de bibliothèque était déjà dans la Grande Salle, en compagnie de Ron, de son petit-ami à _elle_, qui ne l'attendait jamais, sous prétexte qu'elle mettait trop de temps à se préparer. N'importe quoi.

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger, c'est juste que j'aimerais te parler, si ça ne dérange pas… »

Lavande sentit son pouls s'accélérer sous l'effet du stress : et si elle avait tout entendu ? Si elle venait pour lui dire de laisser Ron tranquille ? Ou pire, pour lui annoncer qu'elle et Ron… ?

Non, non, tout cela était impossible. Ron était son petit-ami, et il était loyal. Il était droit, honnête, et il ne ferait rien avec une autre alors qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble ! Ron serait incapable de faire une chose pareille… N'est-ce pas ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et répondit à Hermione, la voix calme et assurée : « Pas de problèmes, je t'écoute. »

Hermione eut l'air gêné : « Non, non pas maintenant, mais si tu pouvais m'accorder une demi-heure, peut-être une heure dans la journée, ça serait vraiment gentil et compréhensif de ta part…

- Bien, puisqu'il te faut tant de temps, on peut se retrouver à la pause de midi. A la bibliothèque, je suppose ? »

Ses joues rougirent légèrement. Lavande n'avait jamais vu ça ! Enfin, elle avait déjà vu Hermione rougir, mais jamais à cause d'elle ! Grande première… Hermione était décidément très étrange ce matin.

« On pourrait plutôt se retrouver ici, au dortoir ? »

Lavande, un peu étonnée, hocha cependant la tête en signe d'approbation, faisant fuir Hermione. Cette dernière l'avait auparavant remerciée de lui accorder une entrevue aussi rapidement.

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle, ce sale rat ? Le ministre de la Magie en personne ? Lavande savait bien que ce n'était que de la politesse, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver hautaine. Il fallait bien lui trouver un défaut ! Cette fille semblait n'en avoir aucun ! Elle était toujours si…parfaite. Son apparence physique laissait bien sûr à désirer, mais elle y semblait si indifférente que personne ne songeait à lui faire la moindre remarque à ce sujet… (Peut-être que son poing dans le nez de Malfoy en troisième année avait également joué en sa faveur). On devait lui reconnaitre qu'elle savait se défendre…

Argh ! Encore une qualité ! Lavande n'en pouvait plus. Toutes les qualités de cette fille lui tapaient sur le système.

Elle devait déjà accepter le fait que son copain ait des sentiments pour une autre, ce qui n'était ni facile, ni agréable, mais si en plus, cette fille n'avait aucun défaut, il fallait que Merlin lui en veuille personnellement ! Lavande ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était normal que Ron lui préfère une autre : elle avait de la cellulite dans les cuisses, son visage n'était pas symétrique et elle avait des boutons sous la frange. Hermione avait surement des boutons, elle aussi, mais c'était comme si elle n'y attachait pas la moindre importance ! Lavande refusait de se l'avouer, mais une part d'elle-même admirait cette facette de la personnalité d'Hermione. Elle semblait n'avoir aucun complexe, et s'accepter telle qu'elle était. Sans se poser de questions. Comment était-ce possible ?

Lavande était assez déboussolée. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir mis au clair ses sentiments pour Ron, et avoir accepté les sentiments de ce dernier pour sa meilleure amie, voilà qu'elle ne savait plus que penser de cette dernière. Une part d'elle-même l'admirait : elle était si intelligente, si cultivée, elle semblait avoir réponse à tout et n'avoir aucun problème avec elle-même ! Mais cette perfection apparente l'énervait tellement… C'était impossible d'atteindre la perfection, personne ne le pouvait ! Personne, sauf « Miss Granger » apparemment. Grrr !

Etait-elle jalouse ? Possible. Lavande avait le sentiment qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais le niveau de sa camarade, c'est pour cela qu'elle se battait dans une autre catégorie : elle souhaitait être la plus féminine, la plus soignée, la plus jolie possible, afin que l'on ne remarque qu'elle dans les couloirs du château… Afin que Ron ne remarque qu'elle, et qu'il arrête de regarder Hermione !

Une autre part d'elle avait peur d'Hermione et de la menace qu'elle représentait pour son couple, même si elle ne pensait pas sérieusement qu'une fille si intelligente pourrait un jour s'intéresser à son Ron-Ron… Elle était bien trop snob, et avait une trop haute estime d'elle-même pour s'abaisser à sortir avec Ron ! Lavande n'était même pas sûre qu'Harry, l'Elu en personne !, serait assez bien pour miss je-sais-tout-je-suis-la-meilleure-élève-que-Poudla rd-ait-jamais-connu-poussez-vous-de-mon-chemin-je- dois-aller-à-la-bibliothèque-c'est-urgent…

Lavande ne la détestait pas, c'est simplement qu'elle l'énervait. Elle semblait toujours être sur son chemin, et elle semblait toujours la distancer : meilleure en cours, préférée par Ron, citée par ses propres parents comme exemple à suivre, elle avait même réussi à se faire respecter (ou plutôt craindre ?) du mystérieux Drago Malfoy alors qu'elle était une Sang-de-B…une Née-Moldue ! Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se comparer à Hermione, et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… Et la comparaison tournait rarement à son avantage. C'était tellement frustrant !

Mais Lavande n'était pas quelqu'un qui se complaisait dans les geignements et les plaintes. A vrai dire, elle avait horreur de l'inaction ! Et si cette Hermione l'énervait tant que ça, alors elle allait y remédier, parce que sous ses dehors de douceur et de fragilité, elle était une femme d'action, déterminée et prête à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs ! Et aujourd'hui semblait le jour parfait pour cela.

Hum, il ne lui restait plus qu'à parler à Ron…

* * *

La suite devrait arriver sous peu... En attendant, j'espère vous avoir intriguées, troublées ou même décontenancées, qui sait ?

A très bientôt,

Liesel M.M.


	2. Confrontation

Bonjour !

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de moi-même, mais je préfère le poster maintenant avant de m'arracher les cheveux dessus...

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Confrontation**

La pause de midi était arrivée, et avec elle le rendez-vous avec Hermione.

Malgré son air détaché, Lavande ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Que lui voulait donc le rat de bibliothèque ? Elles n'avaient jamais été grandes amies, elle ne lui confierait donc pas un secret. A moins qu'il s'agisse d'un secret féminin, qu'elle ne pouvait confier ni à Ron, ni à Harry ? La curiosité de Lavande fut à l'affut pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'elle se souvienne de l'amitié qui liait Hermione à Ginny, la jeune sœur de Ron. Hermione disposait d'une oreille féminine si elle avait besoin de conseils, ce n'était donc pas pour cela qu'elle viendrait la voir.

Peut-être souhaitait-elle qu'elles deviennent des amies plus proches ? Lavande aurait aimé le croire, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était peu vraisemblable, et que si elle avait voulu la connaitre mieux, Hermione ne s'y serait prise un peu plus tôt…

Bien sûr, Hermione et elle avait déjà eu des conversations, mais rien qui n'exigeait un tel niveau de sérieux ou de confidentialité. Hermione avait semblé si solennelle ce matin ! Lavande avait passé la matinée entière à y réfléchir – oui, même pendant le cours de Divination, qui était son cours favori ! – et elle ne voyait pas d'autre possibilité : Hermione voulait lui parler de sa relation avec Ron.

Son Ron-ron était le seul point commun qu'elles avaient, enfin, le seul point commun _important_, le seul qui pouvait nécessiter ce genre d'entretien secret. A partir de ce constat, Lavande avait été extrêmement stressée : et si Hermione s'était rendue compte de quelque chose ? Lavande ne la pensait pas très intéressée par les relations amoureuses, mais elle était très observatrice, et beaucoup trop intelligente !

Si elle avait compris les sentiments de Ron ? Si elle était flattée, si elle souhaitait en tirer profit ? Si elle voulait une première expérience ? Après tout, elle était un rat de bibliothèque, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'avoir des envies, voire même des _pulsions_ sexuelles ! Et si elle comptait utiliser son Ron-ron pour se satisfaire ?

Et si elle… ? Non, c'était impossible, elle ne pourrait pas faire une chose pareille !

Au fond, Lavande ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça… Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle était capable. Elles n'avaient jamais été amies, qu'est ce qui pourrait donc l'empêcher de lui piquer son mec ?

Son imagination s'emballait, au point qu'elle se surprit à imaginer les pires choses sur sa camarade ! L'intervention de Parvati arriva juste au bon moment pour lui faire éviter la crise d'angoisse : « Lav, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ce matin ? Tu as l'air complètement paniquée, tu ne voudrais pas m'en parler ? Tu as lu quelque chose dans les feuilles de thé ? Tu sais que notre Troisième Œil n'est pas encore complètement ouvert, donc si tu as vu une prédiction, il fallait la faire valider par Mrs. Trelawney, sans quoi on ne peut pas vraiment être sures… Même si c'est vrai que depuis ces derniers temps, elle a dit que nous avions fait des progrès formidables et que nous étions certainement prédisposées à l'ouverture du Troisième Œil, il faut quand même qu'elle valide nos… »

Lavande n'écoutait plus son amie depuis longtemps, mais celle-ci avait tout de même eu le mérite de la ramener sur Terre. Il y avait plus important que cette discussion avec Hermione : elle avait été inattentive en Divination, alors qu'elle aurait pu voir beaucoup de choses dans les feuilles de thé ! Elle aurait pu entrevoir son avenir avec Ron, la réussite de son plan, l'éviction d'Herm… Rien à faire, elle était littéralement obsédée par cette conversation.

Mais elle avait pensé à l'avenir de sa relation avec Ron, leur maison, leur mariage, leur lune et miel et le prénom de leur premier enfant… Tout cela lui permit d'envisager la confrontation avec Hermione de manière plus sereine.

Finalement, elle n'aurait qu'une demi-journée de cours à rattraper. Mais Parvati ne pourrait pas refuser de l'aider, elle qui passait tous ses cours d'Enchantements à draguer un Poufsouffle ténébreux sans rien écouter des instructions du professeur… Heureusement que la solidarité féminine existait ! Sinon, Lavande n'aurait probablement pas pu cumuler ses études et sa vie sentimentale – et dans ce cas, elle n'était pas sure que ses parents l'auraient laissé choisir Ron…

Midi était finalement arrivé, et Lavande se rendit au point de rendez-vous. La Salle Commune de Gryffondor était vide : tous les élèves déjeunaient dans la Grande Salle. Elles seraient tranquilles ici, personne ne viendrait les déranger. Lavande, pour cacher sa nervosité et pour se donner une contenance, choisit un fauteuil un peu à l'écart, s'y installa et sortit son manuel de Divination. Mais son rendez-vous avec Hermione occupait toutes ses pensées, elle était incapable de se concentrer. Elle lisait et relisait la même phrase sans même se rendre compte qu'elle ne la comprenait pas…

Son cœur battait et ses doigts tremblaient, mais elle refusait de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse devant sa rivale. Elle se forçait à respirer profondément, sans grand succès. Heureusement Hermione arriva peu après – _et en plus elle était ponctuelle, grrr_ – mettant fin à son calvaire.

Lavande, pour bien montrer qu'elle était une battante, avait décidé de commencer par frapper un grand coup : « Alors, qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire…au sujet de Ron ?

- Tu… Comment ? Oui, évidemment. »

Si Hermione avait eu l'air décontenancé, elle se reprit vite. « Et moi qui pensais avoir été discrète… C'était évident, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Lavande ne comprenait pas trop de quoi Hermione parlait, mais elle semblait vulnérable, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait absolument tourner à son avantage.

« Hum, et bien, oui, c'était même assez flagrant !

- Je suis stupide d'avoir cru que je pourrais te berner, je m'en excuse… »

Hermione était toute rouge, et elle semblait nerveuse. Nerveuse et honteuse. Lavande fronça les sourcils : elle avait peur de comprendre la raison pour laquelle Hermione venait s'excuser… Et s'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'elle imaginait, Hermione pourrait bien s'excuser des dizaines, voire des centaines de fois, Lavande ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! Son histoire avec Ron était la chose la plus belle, la plus précieuse, et la plus exceptionnelle qui lui soit jamais arrivée, comment cette pimbêche osait-elle s'immiscer entre eux et tout gâcher ? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire une chose pareille ?

« Ce que je voulais te dire aujourd'hui, la voix d'Hermione s'enroua légèrement, hum, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas évident pour moi... Ce n'est pas le genre d'annonces que je fais tous les jours, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça me rend un peu nerveuse… »

Lavande ne pouvait le croire : Hermione s'attendait-elle à ce qu'elle compatisse en plus ? _Oh ma pauvre chérie, ça doit être difficile d'annoncer à quelqu'un qu'on lui vole l'amour de sa vie… Allez, courage, avec un peu de chance elle ne t'arrachera pas tous les cheveux !_ Mais quelle enfant gâtée ! Elle prenait ce qui appartenait aux autres et trouvait malgré tout le moyen de se faire plaindre ! Lavande était outrée. Scandalisée. Estomaquée par tant de sans-gêne de la part de sa camarade. Elle se préparait à lui lancer une réplique incendiaire quand cette dernière reprit la parole :

« Voilà, je… Je renonce à Ron.

- Tu QUOI ?

- Tu devrais être contente, je renonce. Tu l'as dit toi-même, mes sentiments étaient plus qu'évidents, et il n'a rien fait. Est-ce que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ?

- Euh… Et bien, je ne…

- Mais je suis passée outre cette blessure d'amour-propre, parce que je le connais, je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à prendre des initiatives, mais c'est à cause de ses frères, c'est difficile d'être un meneur quand on a cinq frères ainés. Et puis, sa mère ne l'a jamais vraiment encouragé dans cette voie, mais il faut dire que… Enfin, tu sais tout ça, évidemment. Tu le connais. Bref. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai moi-même pris les devants : j'ai voulu lui plaire, tu sais, pour le séduire… »

Lavande, qui venait de comprendre l'étendue des confessions d'Hermione, ne réalisait pas sa chance ! Hermione était-elle donc si aveugle ? Voilà un atout qu'elle devrait exploiter au maximum !

Mais la dernière phrase prononcée eut l'effet d'un électrochoc : le séduire ? Mais qu'avait-elle donc entrepris ? Et comment elle, sa petite-amie, avait pu ne rien voir de tout cela !? Etait-elle si concentrée sur son Ron-ron qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué les tentatives de sa plus grande rivale ? Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu faire une faute aussi grotesque… Faute qui aurait pu avoir des conséquences très malheureuses !

Quelle chance qu'Hermione soit venue lui en parler ! Et quelle chance que ses tentatives de drague aient toutes échoué ! L'association des termes « Hermione » et « tentatives de drague » lui parut soudain si incongrue qu'elle faillit éclater de rire. Pour se retenir, elle reporta son attention sur Hermione, qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter de parler :

« … Oui, je suis désolée, je sais que ce n'était pas correct alors que vous êtes un couple, mais j'y ai tellement cru… ! Alors j'ai tenté de le séduire : je me suis habillée différemment, j'ai commencé à me maquiller, je lui ai donné des rendez-vous, je l'ai touché d'une manière un peu plus qu'amicale… Rien de sexuel ou de déplacé, rassure toi ! s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione, en voyant Lavande avoir un mouvement de recul. Je voulais simplement lui plaire… Mais il n'a rien compris, rien ! Il m'a fait des réflexions stupides, et il me demandait tout le temps où était Harry lorsque nous étions tous les deux. Je crois que je l'ai mis mal à l'aise plus d'une fois avec mes avances, je n'ai jamais rien dit de spécial mais il avait toujours l'air si nerveux !

- Ah, je… Et bien, écoute, je suis désolée pour toi mais c'est quand même mon copain dont on parle là, alors c'est difficile pour moi de…

- Je sais que je devrais m'excuser, que ce que j'ai fait est vraiment impardonnable, mais je voulais surtout te prévenir que je ne représente plus aucun risque pour vous deux, et que je me retire. Tous mes efforts ont été vains de toute façon. Je vous souhaite à tous les deux d'être très heureux ensemble. »

Elle aurait dû jubiler. Elle aurait dû être la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Elle aurait dû sauter, crier, danser de joie. Elle aurait voulu courir à travers le château pour annoncer à tous son bonheur, et pour se jeter dans les bras de Ron de la manière la plus romantique qui soit. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

Hermione n'était pas son amie, c'était même une fille qui avait tenté de séduire son copain. Mais la voir ainsi, la tête basse, un sourire résigné plaqué sur ses lèvres maladroitement maquillées, reconnaître sa défaite, lui faisait quelque chose. Peut-être parce qu'Hermione avait une force, une dignité dont elle ne serait jamais capable, peut-être le sacrifice lui conférait-il une noblesse qu'elle n'avait pas auparavant, elle ne saurait dire avec précision ce qui avait changé, mais Lavande eut presque envie de s'excuser.

Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la détresse qu'Hermione pouvait ressentir. Si Ron était indifférent à toutes ses tentatives, elle serait absolument désespérée, et elle n'aurait jamais le courage de regarder la cause de tout cela en face ! Hermione était vraiment une personne surprenante. Lavande en était si déstabilisée qu'elle resta muette pendant quelques minutes.

Hermione profita de ce court silence pour reprendre la parole : « Je voulais également te parler pour te demander un service. »

Lavande sentit une vague de compassion déferler en elle. Elle avait appris à considérer Hermione comme sa rivale, mais elles étaient plus proches qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé : elles aimaient toutes deux le même homme. Elles étaient dans une situation semblable, sauf que pour l'instant, Lavande était sa petite-amie. Aujourd'hui, elle était la gagnante. Mais elle savait sa situation plus que précaire, et elle ne devait surtout pas se montrer arrogante, ou prétentieuse. Elle pouvait bien accorder à Hermione un service, après tout, elle-même avait Ron.

L'attention de son interlocutrice à nouveau fixée sur elle, Hermione poursuivit : « Je pense que tu peux le comprendre, mais passer du temps avec lui est devenu très dur pour moi, maintenant que j'ai compris, et accepté le fait que mon amour est à sens unique. J'en ai déjà beaucoup enduré, mais je n'ai plus vraiment la force de passer mes journées avec lui… C'est trop douloureux. »

Lavande aurait voulu être encore un peu triste pour sa camarade, qui faisait des efforts évidents pour ne pas pleurer, mais ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ne pouvait pas la rendre triste, au contraire… Hermione comptait l'aider à éloigner Ron ?! Elle ne pouvait pas y croire : était-ce une blague ? La principale menace pour son couple qui s'annihilait d'elle-même ! Même dans ses rêves, elle ne pouvait imaginer une situation aussi parfaite…

Elle ignorait quelle bonne action elle avait dû faire dans une vie antérieure pour que le destin lui fasse un tel cadeau, mais elle en était plus que reconnaissante ! Elle remerciait son karma, le principe d'équilibre universel, le yin et le yang, même !, alors qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Ce qui lui arrivait était bien trop beau !

Face à la souffrance d'Hermione, elle essaya de garder sa contenance et se força à afficher son air le plus compatissant possible : « Evidemment, je le comprends… Si j'étais dans ta situation, moi non plus je ne voudrais plus le voir ! Je vais essayer de passer plus de temps avec lui. Mais je ne sais pas si ça sera très facile, tu sais qu'il essaye de garder toujours du temps pour toi et pour Harry… »

Hermione détourna le regard un instant, poussa un long soupir et ajouta, la voix nouée : « oui, c'est vraiment un bon ami…

- Parfois un peu trop, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parfois un peu trop, tu as raison… Tu auras donc besoin d'aide, pour l'éloigner un peu, c'est ça ?

- Oui, il faudrait que tu l'encourages un peu… Ou plutôt que tu le décourages à passer du temps avec toi, est-ce que tu t'en sentirais capable… ? »

Lavande savait qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Hermione devenait froide et méchante à l'égard de Ron, les sentiments de son petit-ami finiraient par disparaitre et son couple en sortirait renforcé. Tout le monde serait content, en somme !

Tout le monde sauf Hermione, mais cette dernière semblait de toute façon déjà résignée au malheur. Et connaissant la situation, ce n'était certainement pas Lavande qui allait lui dire la vérité, et lui donner de nouveaux espoirs !

« Oui, je pense que je pourrais, il faudrait juste que nous puiss…

- Hermione, tu es là ?! Nous te cherchons depuis la fin du repas ! Ron est parti te chercher à la bibliothèque, je pensais qu'il te trouverait… Mais qu'est ce que tu… Lavande ? »

Oh, non, voilà qu'Harry débarquait maintenant, alors qu'elles n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de s'accorder sur les détails !

« Ah, ah, Harry, tiens, c'est marrant que tu sois là, je… En fait, je… Figure-toi que j'avais oublié un livre dans mon dortoir et qu'en allant le chercher, je suis tombée sur Lavande ! Ah, ah, mais quel hasard ! Alors on s'est mises à discuter, entre filles, tu vois, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Ohlala, c'est fou, dis donc, n'est ce pas Lavande ? »

Le rire forcé d'Hermione ainsi que tous les signes évidents de sa nervosité affligeaient Lavande. Certes, elle devait être dans un état difficile, après une telle conversation, mais elle devait se reprendre ! Lavande ne réalisait pas qu'Hermione avait usé de toute sa force mentale pour pouvoir lui expliquer calmement la situation, et que l'arrivée soudaine de son meilleur ami était trop difficile à gérer. Lavande ne voyait ni les signes de fatigue, ni les signes de faiblesse d'Hermione. Elle ne voyait pas que ses larmes étaient proches, elle ne voyait que le risque qu'Hermione se trahisse, et par là même, qu'elle les trahisse toutes les deux.

Mais comment était-il possible de jouer aussi mal la comédie ? Il aurait fallu être aveugle et sourd pour croire à un mensonge aussi grossier ! Et pour couronner le tout, voyant que Lavande ne confirmait pas son histoire ridicule, Hermione lui écrasa le pied, d'une manière qu'elle voulait sans doute discrète, mais qui n'échappa nullement à Harry. Lavande ravala le juron qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue et fit son sourire le plus hypocrite aux deux meilleurs amis de son Ron-ron : « Oui, bien sûr, discuter avec toi est toujours _tellement intéressant_… Comme d'habitude, j'ai appris plein de choses grâce à toi, et je ne risque pas de les oublier ! J'espère que toi non plus… »

Lavande espérait que le message était passé. Même si elles n'avaient pas pu mettre au point leur stratégie, leur marché tenait, et Hermione avait plutôt intérêt à lui faciliter la tâche. Elle fit mine de quitter la pièce et de les laisser discuter, mais elle resta dans le couloir qui menait au dortoir des filles, de manière à pouvoir écouter la conversation après son départ. Elle sentait que quelque chose d'important pouvait s'y jouer : elle savait maintenant qu'Hermione était de son côté, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'Harry avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Le connaissant toujours si idéaliste et généreux, elle imaginait qu'il n'aimerait rien de plus que de voir ses deux meilleurs amis en couple, ce qui ne devait absolument pas se produire ! Ron et elle étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ! Son avenir amoureux reposait donc sur Hermione. Elle espérait simplement que si elle devait mentir à Harry, elle le ferait un peu mieux que précédemment !

« Hermione, il n'y a rien dont tu aies envie de me parler par hasard… ?

- Rien du tout, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

Son ton était plus assuré, elle parvenait presque à avoir l'air détaché ! Bien sûr, son langage corporel pouvait encore la trahir, mais Lavande était fière de sa nouvelle alliée : elle se reprenait !

« Hermione… Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Tu as été dissipée toute la matinée, tu as disparu sans raison valable au déjeuner et je te retrouve en pleine conversation (ou devrais-je dire en pleine conspiration ?) avec Brown, avec la copine du mec dont tu es am…

- Tais-toi ! chuchota-t-elle d'un air paniqué. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais tu te fais des films ! Il n'y a aucune conspiration entre Lavande et moi, j'avais oublié un livre important dans mon dortoir à midi, et je n'ai pas été dissipée de la matinée, j'ai fait gagner vingt points à Gryffondor en cours de Métamorphose ! »

Son indignation fit sourire Harry : « Disons que j'accepte tes arguments, même si je n'y crois qu'à moitié. Tu n'as pas nié avoir des sentiments pour…une certaine personne, je me trompe ?

- Je n'ai pas évoqué ce point parce que ce n'était absolument pas pertinent !

- Alors qu'est ce que tu complotais avec la petite-amie de Ron, et qui n'avait aucun rapport avec Ron ?

- Je. Ne complotais. Pas ! Et laisse-moi un peu tranquille Harry s'il-te-plait. Est-ce que c'est trop difficile pour vous deux de comprendre que j'ai parfois besoin de parler avec des filles et de m'éloigner un peu de vous ? »

Lavande était étonnée, certainement autant qu'Harry : Hermione avait été vraiment très sèche, et son ton n'était rien moins que blessant ! Si ce n'était pas une dispute, en tout cas, cela y ressemblait beaucoup ! Elle n'imaginait pas qu'Hermione pourrait aller aussi loin pour l'aider dans son plan… Quand Harry lui répondit quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut avec une voix qui semblait très lasse, et un peu triste aussi : « Comme tu veux. C'est toi qui sais le mieux qui sont tes véritables amis. Mais connaissant ton problème, je pense que tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne. Et je pense que tu fais fausse route, sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas…

- Si tu ne veux pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, commence par arrêter de me donner ce genre de conseils. »

* * *

Désolée pour cette fin pas franchement joyeuse… Mais le personnage d'Hermione, que j'avais du mal à cerner au début de l'écriture, devient de plus en plus clair, et il me vient de nombreuses idées… mais _chut !_ je ne vous dirai rien, je ne veux pas vous gâcher le suspense :)

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je suis toujours enchantée de lire vos réactions, vos impressions, vos conseils, et tout ce que vous avez à me dire d'ailleurs !

Liesel M.M.


End file.
